


Thicker Than Water

by Glass_Snake_Writer



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Kidnapping, F/F, Family Secrets, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secrets, Slowly devolves into chaos, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, alexander isn’t doing too hot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Snake_Writer/pseuds/Glass_Snake_Writer
Summary: Alexander was doing pretty good. His brother was coming back from France, he had a book he was working on, and a party to plan. But one night he’s brought into a mess that involves both his family and friends. Will he be able to come out of this alive or will he end up dead in a ditch?





	1. A rough night

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a huge fan of mafia/organized crime Aus, so I started one myself. Just a heads up though, this is gonna have some really messed shit in here. I’ll have warnings before chapters and in the tags. Please heed those.
> 
> For this chapter there’s some minor violence and of course swearing.

“There were three bodies found floating in the Hudson this afternoon. The police have yet to identify the victims or any possible suspects. Police chief Samuel Seabury is urging the public to stay patient as they proceed with the investigation. As of recently there have been an increase in murders, most related to gang-” The news anchor said before Alex shut the TV off. It had been distracting him from his work too much.

Alex ran a hand through his hair as he shuffled through the papers in front of him. Story ideas filled the lines from top to bottom, notes scribbled wherever they would fit. Passages had been highlighted and others completely crossed out. He had a book that needed starting but Alex had no idea which idea to choose. His editor would start breathing down his neck if he didn’t decide soon though.

Grabbing a pencil and new sheet of paper Alex scribbled out the start of an outline. His movements were rushed, as if time was running out on him. Words flooded the paper in a tsunami of graphite. Both unintelligible ramblings and amazing ideas shared space together. Later he’d go through them all to figure out which was which. For now he just did his best to get everything out before his creativity left him.

The ringing of his phone brought him out of the writing fog that had dug its claws into him. When his mind emerged he realized he’d written four full pages. Blinking in surprise Alex picked up his phone off the table and hit accept right away. He didn’t bother to check who it was.

“Hello, who is this.” Alex demanded tersely, annoyed he’d had to stop writing. There was chuckling from the other end and Alex felt himself relax. It was just his adoptive brother Lafayette. He could never be annoyed or angry at him for long.

After he’d stopped chuckling his brother asked, “Alexandre, working late again I see?” Checking the time Alex realized just how late it had gotten. That probably meant this story was a keeper then. Which was a real relief for both him and his editor.

“Laf,” Alex grumbled in response. “what do you think? When am I ever not writing late?” Lafayette snickered at that.

Lafayette shot back, “How could I forget your nonstop writing? I’ve truly been in France too long if I have had such a lapse in memory! I will have to make up for this slight when I get back.” Laughing Alex declined back on his couch.

With a smirk Alex said, “It’s been way too long since I saw you. I miss having your stupid ass around.” That brought laughter from both of them. It took them awhile before they both calmed down. Alex had really missed Lafayette.

He’d gone off to visit France around a year ago. It had been a long time coming actually. Lafayette hadn’t been back to his home country since his grandmother passed away. After that the Washington’s had adopted him and later Alex had joined them. His trip was almost over though, so he’d be making his way back home soon enough.

“We’ll have to go get drinks with Herc and John when you get back.” Alex told him. “It’s been way too long since we all got to hang out.” Lafayette hummed his agreement. Tomorrow Alex would have to call the two of them and schedule something. Maybe they could make it a welcome home party instead and surprise Lafayette when he got back.

Alex’s stomach decided just then to grumble at him angrily to get his attention. He hadn’t eaten much today so no wonder it was angry at him. So he made his way over to the kitchen and scrounged around for something to snack on. But it seemed Alex was completely out of luck, seeing was there was barely anything at all in there. All there was expired milk and something that was a mystery. One that Alex wasn’t too interested in figuring out.

Sighing Alex said, “Now that you’re coming back you can start reminding me to get food.” An exasperated sigh come from the other end. It made Alex smile slightly.

“Mon petit frère,” Lafayette grumbled. “what am I going to do with you?”

Grinning Alex replied. “Don’t worry, I’m going out to get a few things to eat. I’ll talk to you later man.” There was a pause and Lafayette muttered something under his breath. It made the grin on his face widen as he snickered at his brothers annoyance.

“Goodbye Alexander. But don’t think you’re off the hook yet!” Lafayette warmed before hanging up the phone. Letting out a snort Alex walked into his bedroom to get dressed. His brother could be so over dramatic sometimes.

First he searched for his pair of thick rimmed glasses. That took up a good bit of time since they were hidden under one of his hoodies. He then threw on a pair of worn jeans and a faded T-shirt without much thought. They probably needed to be washed soon. The socks he pulled on next didn’t match but Alex was too lazy to care. It wasn’t like he was going to meet anyway. All he was doing was going to the store.

As he padded out of the room and into the doorway Alex pulled his hair back into a ponytail. He pulled out his old sneakers that he still needed to throw out and shoved them on. Before leaving he checked to make sure he had his wallet, keys, and his phone. Once he made sure that he did Alex left his apartment and made his way to the nearest store that was still open this late.

As he walked down the street Alex noticed the lack of people walking around. That was strange but a relief; no one would bump up against him obnoxiously as he walked. It also made it easier for him to get to the store quickly. True to his thoughts Alex was soon walking into the store. As he walked in he smiled at the cashier. The cashier, a man named Nathan Hale, waved at him cheerily. Alex waved back before making his way further into the store.

Absentmindedly Alex grabbed various food items off the shelf and pushed them into his basket. He’d gotten milk, cereal, chips, and a few other things when the door chimed behind him. Alex was pretty sure that would do for now. Just in case he wracked his brain to see if he needed anything else. Alex realized he had everything he needed for tonight. Now satisfied he made his way over to the front.

When he got to the register there was already a guy buying a pack of gum and condoms. The man had black hair with shaved sides and an annoyed expression on his face. Getting in line behind him Alex noticed his neighbor, Anna Bates, mulling about. She was a small woman with short bleach blonde hair and green eyes. They briefly waved at each other before she went back to looking around.

Finally the man finished up and Alex got ready to pay. While doing so he got the feeling Nathan was nervous. That was shocking, considering he was muscular and over 6 feet with a shaved head. Whatever made him nervous must’ve been something big. He pushed that aside before grabbing his items and leaving. On his way out he said goodbye to both Anna and Nathan.

As he made his way home Alex felt as if something was off. He looked around him yet couldn’t see anything out of place. Glancing backwards he also found nothing out of the ordinary. Alex reached for his keys anyway and put them between his knuckles. In his rush he’d forgot his pocket knife that he usually carried with him everywhere. He felt more on edge without its familiar weight.

Alex had almost at his apartment when something happened. Someone came up behind him and grabbed him around the waist, catching him off guard. He let out a shout as he scratched his attackers arm. Angry red lines ran down the persons arm and they cursed but held on. So Alex scratched him up again to the same results.

“Let go of my asshole!” Alex screamed. The arms around him tightened to the point of bruising. It caused Alex to wince and attempt to scratch them again.

“I don’t think so.” His attacker said. The voice sounded male and vaguely familiar. “Now stop struggling; this’ll be easier for you if you’re a good boy.” In response he struggled even more.

His attacker seemed to be starting to say something but was interrupted by someone shouting, “Let him go dipshit!” That distracted the man enough for Alex to rip himself out of his arms. The moment he was free Alex booked it. Behind him he could hear footsteps rushing towards him quickly. Alex pushed himself to run faster but his arm was grabbed and wrenched back.

When he was turned around Alex realized it was the man from the store. His hair was a mess and his eyes glared down at Alex. In the background another man ran towards them. He was very tall and had a rather big afro. Alex had never seen him around before in his life. Still, his presence was a relief. At least someone was around to help him.

Trying again to free himself Alex found a knife pressed against his throat. Startled Alex held in his breath and looked at the man. The man’s face had pulled back into a sneer as he stared Alex down. His stomach dropped as he felt a shiver go down his spine. This situation had just gone completely off the rails.

“Move,” The man sneered. “I fucking dare you.” With no other option available Alex stayed completely still. That made the douchebag smirk smuggly down at him. If there wasn’t a knife against his throat Alex would punch the expression off his face. But seeing as one wrong move could get him killed he held himself back. His friends and family would be so pissed if he got himself killed for his big mouth.

The man who’d tried to stop his attacker got closer and stopped a few paces away. His eyes flashed from the knife to Alex’s face. There was rage on his face as his gaze snapped over to his attacker. He didn’t dare move any closer to them but his attacker still tightened his grip on the knife; Alex flinched away.

“Let him go Lee! If you so much as give him a paper cut, you’re a dead man!” He spat at him. Alex didn’t expect for them to know each other. Was this man a notorious criminal or something? That thought quickly fled his mind as the knife inches closer to his throat. Attempting to get as far away from the knife as possible Alex scooted closer to this “Lee” guy.

Lee gave the other man a smug smile and replied, “And if you take another step towards us I’ll slice his pretty little neck up. You can’t win this one Jefferson.” This made the other man’s, or rather Jefferson’s, expression turn thunderous. It was sort of unnerving for him to see but Alex had more important things to focus on. Namely Lee and the knife he still had pressed against his throat. If Lee would just move the knife away slightly Alex might be able to get a solid hit in with his keys. Then he might be able to make his escape.

“Well, we really must be going.” Lee drawled while shifting back slightly. “This one's got a date after all.” To enunciate his point Lee moved his knife slightly forward. That was all Alex needed. He grabbed the man’s hand and punched him in his forearm. His keys dug into the flesh and drew blood. There was a yell of pain but Alex wasn’t done. Reeling his fist back he hit him in his side as well. The knife clattered to the ground as Alex sprinted away.

As he made his getaway Alex couldn’t hear anyone following him. It made the knots in his stomach uncurl slightly. He still refused to slow down for a moment until he reached his apartment. Shoving the bloodstained keys into the lock Alex rushed in and slammed the door behind him. Alex leaned against the door as he breathed heavily. When he’d calmed down slightly Alex he got up and made his way into the kitchen. Quickly he put the milk in the fridge and closed all of the blinds in his house. After he’d done that Alex made his way into his bedroom.

Shakily Alex changed into his pajamas before falling onto his bed. He was too tired to do anything else. All the adrenaline had started to wear off which left him bone tired. Slowly his eyes became heavy and sleep started to sneak up on him. A few thoughts rattled distantly. He ignored them all as he passed out.


	2. A far too familiar face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex calls his dad before getting pulled farther into a dark underbelly he isn’t even aware of... yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter includes threats of rape, panic attacks, and acts of violence. Also it is heavily implied that their have been similar actions in Alex’s past. Please tread carefully, your comfort is very important ♡

The next morning Alex found himself gorgily waking up. His whole being felt sticky and gross from the sweat he’d built up last night. Rummaging around for his glasses Alex blinked himself slightly more awake. When he’d shoved the frames onto his face Alex stood up wobbly and reached for his phone. His mind was still shaken about what had happened last night. That image of the knife was burned into his retinas.

He needed to calm himself down and he knew just who to call. His dad was always so good at keeping himself and others calm. Calling him would be for the best. Especially seeing as his dad would probably want to know he’d almost been kidnapped. Dialing his number Alex paced around his bedroom, anxiety bubbling up in his stomach.

As soon as his dad picked up the phone he was asking worriedly, “Alexander, are you alright? You never call this early.” Looking over at the clock beside his bed Alex realized it was 4 am. He’d only managed a few hours of sleep then. No wonder getting up had been such a hassle.

With a wince Alex replied, “Hey dad… yeah, uh, something did happen last night and like I’m sorta a mess right now?” His dad didn’t say anything at first but there was shuffling from the other end.

“What happened? Are you okay son?” He said urgently.

Running a hand through his hair Alex nervously rambled, “Well, I’m physically okay. But, uh, I almost wasn’t? So um, I sorta got attacked by some guy while walking home from the store last night.” There was a sharp inhale from his dad at that. “He was trying to bring me somewhere but this one guy helped stop him and I got away. There, uh, there was a knife. That was pressed to my throat, like that was a thing that happened. But I’m good! Sorta, kinda.”

“Son,” his dad urged in a deathly calm voice, “I need you to stay inside.” More shuffling sounded from the phone and distant mumbling accompanied it. “I’m sending someone over to make sure you’re safe, okay?” Leaning back against the bed Alex sighed.

“Okay… love you.” The young man said. This was honestly such a draining experience for Alex.

“Love you too Alexander.” His father replied. “I’m going to make sure nothing happens to you again.” Alex smiled at that. There was no doubt that his dad would do so.

“Wait,” Alex suddenly blurted out. “shouldn’t we call the police or something?” There was no immediate response so Alex continued, “I mean, that was attempted kidnapping right? That’s something they should handle.” He really must be feeling the after effects of such little sleep if it had taken that long for his mind to figure that out. Then again, his sleeping pattern hadn’t been the best to begin with. Maybe he’d be more awake after having some coffee.

Finally his dad told him, “Don’t worry son, we’ll talk to the police later. Right now I just want to get someone over there to keep you safe.”

“Alright dad. See you later then…” Alex mumbled, reluctant to hang up.

His dad seemed to feel the same as he said, “Goodbye Alexander. Please, stay safe.” before hanging up. Shoving his phone into his pocket Alex made his way out into the living room and flopped onto the couch. Just as predicted, his dad was always able to smooth his nerves out. The whole thing was still rather draining though. Hopefully this nightmare wouldn’t turn into something bigger. Alex might just run off to Virginia or something to get away from it all. It’d be a lot quieter there, that’s for sure.

With his mind less focused on last night's events he realized just how hungry he was. Due to all the excitement Alex hadn’t eaten anything since breakfast yesterday morning. He’d skipped lunch to write and dinner was too much effort at the time. Deciding to put his ravenous hunger at ease Alex went into the kitchen and made himself cereal. Not even bothering to leave the kitchen Alex scarfed the food down. Still hungry Alex made himself another bowl, which met the exact same fate as its predecessor.

Once finished Alex shoved the bowl in the sink to deal with later. Walking back into the living room Alex began to flip through channels on the TV. The news had still been on from yesterday but it wasn’t anything substantial. Mostly just fluff pieces to pad out the run time. After flipping around he finally settled on a random documentary. It was something about medieval Europe, not that Alex was paying it much attention. His mind was thinking of how to tell his friends without them freaking out. On second thought, that might be better to put off to when he’d had some coffee.

Deciding to get some Alex moved back into the kitchen and started a pot. Pulling up a stool Alex picked up the largest mug he owned. Setting it besides the coffee machine Alex shoved the stool to the side. Annoyance flickered in his mind at his short he was. Lafayette liked to tell him it was endearing, with John and Hercules agreeing, not that Alex agreed in the slightest. Times like these were exactly the reason Alex hated being short.

From the front door there was the sound of knocking. Smiling slightly when he realized it must have been whoever his dad sent. Moving to open the door wondered if it was anyone he knew or had seen before. Maybe his dad had sent over Hercules or John to watch over him. That would be a nice surprise. They could start planning Lafayette’s party while they waited here too.

Looking through the keyhole Alex realized that wouldn’t be happening. Outside his door stood the man from last night, Lee. His pulse quickened as he froze up. When he tried to move he found himself unable to do anything but stumble back towards the wall. Shoving his hands into his pockets Alex searched for his phone. At the same time there was the sound of metal on metal. Alex’s nerves shot through the roof as he realized his phone was in the coffee table.

Just as he went to move towards the living room the door was thrown open. Eyes widening Alex attempted to shove the door closed but Lee slammed the door against the wall. Stumbling back to avoid getting hit Alex let out a yelp.

“You aren’t gonna get away this time bitch.” Lee growled as he stomped inside. Opening his mouth Alex got ready to scream but was stopped by Lee’s hand over his mouth. From his side the dangerous man pulled out the knife from last night. It’s metal surface shined coldly as it inched up to his throat. Sucking in a sharp breath Alex kept his eyes trained on Lee’s movements. One small move and blood would flow down his neck in droves.

Smirking Lee sneered, “Oh, you can go ahead and struggle all you want sweetheart. It’s not going to make a difference in the end.” When he didn’t get even an attempted response his smirk grew. “You’re gonna be taken to that date of yours. King’s gotten a bit, let’s say restless, after you missed it last night.” Alex tried to claw the hand away from his mouth to no avail while shifting slightly back. Lee’s attention focused on his hand, unaware that that was exactly what he’d been hoping for.

When Lee went to grab his hand Alex quickly clawed away the arm holding the knife. It clattered to the ground as Alex rushed through the living room and picked up his phone. Making his way into the kitchen Alex on instinct pulled up his most recent contact before mashing the call button. The beeping in his ear sounded distant to the sound of footsteps stomping ever closer to the kitchen. Scrambling for a means to protect himself Alex ended up with a knife of his own in his hand. Lee was fast approaching the room when his dad picked up the phone.

Not letting his dad even time to ask him what was going on Alex whispered as quickly as possible, “The man from last broke in. He’s trying to take me to a guy named King.” Footsteps got even faster and Alex talked faster. “His name’s Lee and he has a knife. Help, god please help me dad!” His father cursed before muffled shouting could be heard.

The moment was broken when Lee rushed through the doorway while snarling, “There you are you fucking whore!” Alex gripped the knife tightly as pointed it towards the other man. Without another word Alex hung up on his father before shoving his phone in his pocket. It was best if he had use of both hands for this after all. Neither moved for several moments; tension curled thickly up Alex’s spine.

Ever so slowly Lee began inching closer to Alex. His eyes tracked his movements, searching for a weak point. When he’d moved far enough from the door Alex saw his opening. Springing into action Alex ran towards Lee and gripped his arm. He made sure to keep his attackers knife away while digging his own into the man’s shoulder. There was a scream of agony from Lee yet he still managed to grab Alex with his other arm. With a snarl he managed to deliver a shallow blow to Lee’s side.

“You fucking cunt!” Lee screeched as he let go to clutch his side. Seizing on his opportunity to make an escape Alex. He got as far as the living room before he was grabbed around the waist. The knife he’d clutched so tightly was yanked out of his hand in the confusion.

Figuring he was out of options Alex screamed out, “Someone, help me!” As soon as the words left his mouth there was a hand fisted into his hair pulling his head back. He hissed at the pain and tried to find his knife. It gleamed off to the side, just out of his reach. Desperately he looked for anything he could use as a weapon.

“King said not to scratch your pretty little body up but I think you need to be taught a lesson!” He spat out. As he moved his free hand up Alex noticed the knife he held.

His eyes filled with fear as he shouted, “No, no, stop!” With a sickening smirk Lee nicked the side of his neck. Alex took a shuddering breath in. “Stop you, you fucking creep!” That only seemed to egg him on as Lee moved his knife down towards his stomach slowly. It took everything within Alex to stop himself from hyperventilating.

Carefully Lee pushed his shirt up with the blade. Fear flooded into Alex’s entire being as he sucked in a sharp breath. Unable to look at the weapon anymore he turned to see Lee’s smug face. Even when he cut into his stomach Alex maintained eye contact with the bastard. He was going stare Lee in the eyes until he could get away. And he would get away.

When Lee noticed Alex’s gaze he leaned in and said, “Y’know, you look even cuter when you’re all scared like this. How about we have a bit of fun before we leave?” His arm tightened around Alex’s waist slightly. “I could fuck you right into the floor until you can’t move. Would make taking you to King a lot easier. It’d stay just between us, yeah?” Panic clawed its way into every part of his mind. Blindly Alex screamed and struggled as much as he could. He had to get away, he couldn’t let him touch him like that.

Lee let out a huff of annoyance and seemed to be about to cut him up a bit more when footsteps could be heard. Alex didn’t hear it, too caught up in his own head. Moving the knife back to Alex’s throat he stared at the door. Thankfully this was able to register and he put everything into struggling. He managed to bite the assholes hand causing him to pull it away in pain. In Lee’s moment of weakness Alex wrenched the knife out of his hand before stabbing him in the arm.

“Ah! You little fucking bastard!” He screeched whole reaching towards his wrist. But it seemed that luck wasn’t on his side because that moment someone rushed passed and tackled Lee to the ground. Just like that Alex felt his adrenaline begin to fade from his system. His hands started to shake as he dropped the knife. It hit the floor with a resounding clang and the last of Alex’s energy left him. Knees shaking Alex fell to the floor, a resounding thud filling the room.

Around him people were talk to each other but it was as if a fog had covered his brain. Numbly Alex realized he’d probably gone into shock. He felt his mind being pulled to dark memories that had been shoved to the recesses of his brain. Alex had locked it all away as best he could. It was precarios thing, a single crack sending it all flooding back. As fast as he could Alex built up his walls to stop him falling completely apart.

Belatedly Alex realized that someone stood in front of him. They carefully picked him up bridal style and ran a hand through his hair calmingly. He relaxed as he registered the familiarity of the touch. Even while distressed Alex would recognize his dad in an instant. Calming down Alex realized he’d been crying the whole time. Tears rushed down his cheeks and his breath hitched uncontrollably. Every attempt to stop himself was met with failure.

His dad said something before leaving his apartment. No one was in the halls as they made their way out of the building. When the finally got outside a car waited for them. As soon as they came into view of the car John and and Hercules sprung out to comfort him.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay Alex. We’re heat for you, no one’ll lay a hand on you.” John soothed as he pulled him out of his dad arms and into his own. Seeking as much comfort as possible Alex cling to him desperately.

Unable to keep his thoughts bottled up Alex choked out, “He said he was gonna… that he was gonna fuck me until I couldn’t move. Right there, right on the floor.” A sharp intake of breath came from Herc as he watched on. “John, oh god he had a knife pointed at me but I had to get away. I had to!” Alex rambled on with urgency. John tightened his hold on him while shushing him softly. Hercules’ face was thunderous and looked about ready to go inside to beat Lee to a pulp. His father though, his father looked absolutely murderous. It probably shouldn’t be, but it comforted him. Perhaps it was because he know how much they wanted to protect him.

Turning his gaze to Hercules and John his dad said, “Take him to the house. I’ll stay here to make sure this is properly dealt with.” They both nodded before leading Alex into the car without another word. Alex looked at his father, not wanting him to leave.

“Don’t worry son, I’ll be home soon. This just needs to be cleaned up so he can’t bother you ever again.” He reassured Alex. It wasn’t much of a comfort to Alex but he nodded anyway. They couldn’t just leave Lee to get away anyway. Smiling at him his dad kissed his forehead before walking back towards his apartment building.

Soon after his father disappeared from view Hercules moved into the driver's seat while John stayed and held him to his chest. Alex was so grateful that he did; he didn’t know if he was stable enough for him to move away. With careful hands John buckled him in as Hercules started the car. It made him smile through the tears still leaking from his eyes. When John made no attempt to buckle himself in Alex found himself frowning.

Looking up at John Alex asked with a raspy voice, “John, why haven’t you buckled yourself in? You could get hurt.” That gained him a grin from the other man as he shuffled closer to him.

“Don’t worry Lex,” John said. “I just wanna be close to you right now.” Sighing Alex pushed his face into John’s chest and wrapped his arms around the others waist. Up front Hercules turned on the radio before driving off. Distantly Alex noticed that they were going exceptionally fast, as if Hercules was speeding. Casting that out of his mind Alex relaxed more into John’s arms. He just wanted to not think about everything for a few minutes. Hopefully this whole mess would be over soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all, it’s been forever since I updated this story haha! It’s a pretty long one though, so I hope that makes up for my absence. Hopefully I can get the next chapter for Unplanned Attraction done soon along with the next chapter for this :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed this! I had a lot of fun writing it (*´꒳`*)


End file.
